Our Song
by anyui
Summary: Mereka yakin kalau mereka akan bersatu suatu saat nanti. Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi./Tataplah ke depan dan berjalan, karena kau tak sendirian "Suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan" dan sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama…/ Aku mencintaimu, Luce/ Apa yang kau lihat darinya?/ Semua yang tidak pernah kau lihat/ Mind to RnR? XP


**Our Song**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, ****POETRY****, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Senandungmu dan senandungku bersatu  
Mungkin sering terjadi, tetapi ini lucu dan kita tertawa lagi**_

"Natsu!" panggil gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke seberang jalan. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada diseberang jalan membalas lambaian tangan dari gadis yang ada disana.

"Tunggu!" ujar pemuda yang bernama Natsu tersebut.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang berjalan, pemuda itu pun berjalan menyebrangi jalan untuk menghampiri gadis yang menunggunya.

"Aaaahh, aku menunggumu lama sekali disini, baka!" omel gadis itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya tersenyum lalu memamerkan giginya.

"Gomen gomen, Happy bersikeras tidak melepaskanku untuk pergi. Jadi aku harus membujuknya terlebih dahulu" Natsu menepuk kedua tangannya dan memohon maaf pada gadis cantik yang berada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini akan aku maafkan" ujar sang gadis.

"Nah, begitu! Lucy memang baik" sahut pemuda itu sambil merangkul gadis yang bernama Lucy itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan untuk menuju kesuatu tempat. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Menjalarkan sebuah kehangatan satu sama lain.

Diperjalanan mereka saling bersenandung dan kemudian tertawa. Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Mereka hanya ingin hidup dengan kebahagiaan sekarang.

_**Seperti kejadian sepele tapi itu membuatku sangat senang  
Karena aku ingin kau lebih memikirkanku, lebih dari siapapun yang special**_

"Luce, kau menyeramkan jika seperti ini, aku kan sudah minta maaf" ujar Natsu dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah membuat tulisan ini selama 2 malam. Dan kau menghancurkannya dengan menumpahkan kuah kare itu? Oh demi Mavis, kau benar-benar membuatku pusing" omel Lucy sambil membereskan meja belajarnya yang ketumpahan kuah kare.

"Lagipula kenapa tulisanmu sepertinya menggambarkan seorang seperti si mesum, Gray. Aku membencinya" gerutu Natsu yang sekarang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Lucy.

Lucy menoleh dan bertolak pinggang. "Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau sengaja menumpahkan kuah itu? Begitu?" tanya Lucy yang sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkannya.

Natsu bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi karena tulisan ku menggambarkan seorang Gray, kau menumpahkan kuah itu? Begituuu? Hmm?" tanya Lucy lagi sambil mendekati Natsu.

Natsu kembali mengangguk dengan takut-takut.

Lucy tertawa dengan keras sehingga membuat Natsu heran. "Kau sudah gila ya, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan polos.

"Kau cemburu? Kau ingin aku menulis tentang dirimu kan? Hahaha kau lucu sekali, Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil mencubit kedua pipi Natsu.

"Ittai, Luce!" ujar Natsu setelah dilepas cubitannya. Lucy tidak berhenti tertawa.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan membersihkan meja belajarnya dari kuah kare yang ditumpahkan oleh Natsu. Tapi tertahan karena Natsu menggenggam tangannya. Lucy menoleh.

"Bukan itu alasanku" gumamnya.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang heran Natsu. "Lalu?"

"Aku..aku hanya ingin kau memikirkanku, lebih dari yang lainnya" jawab Natsu dengan suara yang pelan. Lucy mendekatkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar suara Natsu.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, coba bisikan" ucap Lucy.

Natsu memandang Lucy yang kini telah menyodorkan telinganya. Natsu bisa melihat pipi Lucy yang putih bersih. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu..

_**Cup!**_

Lucy membeku ditempat dan memegangi pipinya. Semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajah Lucy. Wajah Natsu pun juga sudah memerah. Natsu mencium pipi Lucy dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat jantung Lucy berdegup dengan kencang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkanku, lebih dari yang lain" ujar Natsu.

Lucy tercengang saat mendengar pernyataan Natsu dan detik kemudian Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_** Kadang-kadang aku menjadi cemas dan tak sengaja mulai mencari  
Bagaikan benang tak terlihat yang sangat menghubungkan kita berdua**_

_**Meskipun orang lain tertawa, karena aku sangat percaya  
Sekarang, aku terus mengharapkan masa depan di mana kita akan bersama-sama  
**_

Natsu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas dan membuka pintu. Ia terkejut saat melihat Lucy sedang tertawa dengan Sting. Pemuda tampan satu sekolah. Natsu memandangnya sinis dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ketempat duduknya.

Natsu benar-benar sangat gelisah. Ia benar-benar ingin menghampiri Lucy dan Sting yang terdengar sedang bersenda gurau dibelakang. Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oy, Flame-Head! Kenapa kau? Makin gila?" tanya sahabatnya sekaligus musuhnya, yaitu Gray.

Natsu menoleh, "Kau mengajakku bertengkar ya, Ice-Princess?" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba ide bagus muncul diotak Natsu. Ia berpikir kalau ia bertengkar dengan Gray, Lucy dapat memperhatikannya dan menjauh dari bocah pirang itu. Natsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertengkar!" ujar Gray. Natsu bangkit berdiri dengan antusias.

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran antara Gray dan Natsu pun mulai. Lucy menoleh saat mendengar keributan dan bersweatdrop.

"Lihat dia, Lucy. Kenapa kau bisa suka pada orang idiot sepertinya?" tanya Sting sambil menunjuk kearah Natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan Natsu.

"Menyukai seseorang tidak perlu alasan bukan?" sahut Lucy.

"Ya tetapi apa yang kau lihat darinya? Dia tidak terlalu pintar, menurutku" ujar Sting lagi.

Lucy tersenyum dan menatap Sting. "Semua yang tidak pernah kau lihat, Sting"

Lucy pun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Natsu yang masih bertengkar dengan Gray. Sting menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Dasar"

"Natsu! Aku bosan melihat kalian bertengkar, aku akan panggil Erza untuk kemari" ujar Lucy sambil melangkah keluar kelas untuk memanggil ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, Erza Scarlet. Yang merupakan sahabat mereka.

"Jangaaaannnnn!" teriak Natsu dan Gray bersamaan. Lucy tertawa.

"Yasudah, kalian yang tenang kalau memang tidak ingin aku adukan pada Erza" ucap Lucy.

"Ha'i!" jawab Natsu dan Gray yang sekarang sudah tenang diam ditempat. Lucy tersenyum memandang Natsu. Natsu pun membalas pandangan Lucy. Dan mereka saling tersenyum.

_** Tataplah ke depan dan berjalan, karena kau tak sendirian  
"Suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan"  
Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama**_

Lucy duduk dengan memeluk lututnya. Syal yang ia pakai dan juga rambutnya melambai pelan karena hembusan angin. Natsu memandang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini sangat cantik. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia melihat kesedihan dimata gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu

Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Oh ayolah, Luce, jangan berbohong padaku" desak Natsu. Lucy pun tertawa pelan. Lucy berpikir benar juga, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Natsu.

"Dia menemuiku lagi" ungkap Lucy.

"Siapa?" tanya Natsu

"Rogue" jawab Lucy.

Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Rogue adalah mantan kekasih Lucy. Ia telah membuat Lucy menderita saat Lucy menjadi kekasihnya. Lucy dikekang dan juga ia berani memukul Lucy.

"Untuk apa dia menemuimu?" tanya Natsu

"Ia memintaku untuk kembali bersamanya" sahut Lucy sambil membenarkan rambutnya. Natsu tersentak kaget.

'_Rogue memintanya kembali?' batin Natsu._

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak! Kau tidak usah permasalahkan dia. Jangan kembali padanya, Luce. Jangan" ucap Natsu dengan mengeratkan genggamannya. Lucy memandang mata onyx Natsu.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Agar kau tidak disakiti lagi. Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitimu lagi. Siapapun itu" ucap Natsu dengan tegas. Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca. Lucy merasa matanya sangat panas, airmatanya benar-benar tumpah saat melihat keyakinan dan keteguhan dari pandangan Natsu padanya.

Lucy percaya pada Natsu. Sangat percaya.

Lucy mengangguk. Natsu segera menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis..kita akan tertawa terus, bahagia selalu.. aku yakin.." ucap Natsu

Lucy mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua yakin, suatu hari, mereka akan bersatu. Dan tertawa bersama, menikmati kehidupan yang bahagia.

_** Berjalan pulang bersama, tiba-tiba aku menatap langit luas  
Sesuatu yang kecil kita bisa bertemu itu merupakan hal yang indah**_

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

"Indah ya?" tanya Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

Natsu menghentikan langkah. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Natsu yang sedang menatap langit cerah.

"Kau masih ingat bagaimana kita bertemu, dulu?" tanya Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingat. Kau menyelamatkan aku dari orang yang menakutkan di mall kan? Setelah itu aku tidak menduga kalau kita satu sekolah hihi" terang Lucy sambil tertawa pelan. Natsu ikut tertawa dan mengingat kejadian itu. Saat pertama mengenal gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

_Natsu sedang duduk disebuah kursi tunggu. Ia melihat gadis bersurai pirang sedang menatap kesana kemari sambil membawa ice-cream._

'_Anak hilang?' pikir Natsu_

_Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh besar. Membuat pakaian seseorang tubuh besar itu __kotor terkena ice cream. Sosok besar itu __mendelik._

_Natsu hanya memandangnya kasihan._

"_Gomen..gomenn" ujar gadis itu. Natsu bisa mendengar permintaan maafnya dari tempatnya._

"_Apa! Apa maafmu bisa membuat bajuku kembali bersih! Haaahhh!" omel sosok itu._

_Natsu menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya. Akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri sosok besar dan juga gadis itu._

"_Tuan, maafkan dia saja. Dia kan sudah meminta maaf" ucap Natsu_

_Gadis itu menoleh kearah Natsu dan tersenyum. "Aku akan membayar laundrynya" tambah gadis itu yag tidak lain adalah Lucy._

_Lucy merogoh tas kecilnya dan menyodorkan uangnya kepada sosok itu. Sosok itu menampar tangan Lucy hingga uangnya terjatuh. Natsu melihatnya dengan amarah._

"_Tuan. Kau tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu pada seorang gadis! Dasar!" Natsu menolong Lucy yang memunguti uangnya. Natsu mengambil ice cream yang masih digenggam oleh Lucy__._

"_H__itungan ke tiga ayo kita lari" bisik Natsu__. Lucy belum sempat menjawabnya dan akhirnya Natsu m__elemparkan__ ice cream tersebut__ ke sosok tersebut._

_Sosok besar itu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu. "APA YANGGG KAAAU LAKUKAAAN BOCAAAAHHH!" ujarnya._

_Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menariknya untuk berlari. Lucy dan Natsu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sosok besar itu mengejarnya._

"_Ayo cepatttt" ujar Natsu pada Lucy. Lucy mengangguk._

_Natsu merasa kalau gadis yang dia selamatkan itu sudah terengah-engah. Didepan, ia bisa melihat gang sempit. Ia bisa bersembunyi disana. Ia menarik Lucy untuk masuk kedalam dan berjongkok. Lucy berjongkok dibelakang Natsu. Natsu bersembunyi dengan tong-tong besar._

_Lucy menahan nafasnya. Natsu masih menggenggam tangan Lucy. _

"_Arigatou" bisik Lucy. Natsu mengangguk. "Diam disini, aku akan keluar"_

"_Ta—" Lucy belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba, Natsu menoleh dan meletakkan jar__i__ telunjuknya. "Jangan berisik. Diam disini" ucapnya. Natsu pun berlari keluar._

XXX

Natsu memandang Lucy yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu kalau Lucy sedang menikmati semilir angin.

"Aku tahu waktu itu, kau juga mengendusku" ujar Natsu. Sontak membuat Lucy blushing.

"Ap—apa maksudmu?!" sahut Lucy sambil berlari menghampiri Natsu.

"Saat kau bersembunyi dibelakangku, kau mengendusku kan?" tanya Natsu lagi. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang merah agar tidak terlihat oleh Natsu. Masih teringat jelas kalau memang saat itu Lucy mengendus Natsu. Dan saat itulah ia menyukai wangi tubuh Natsu.

"Ti—tidak! Untuk apa aku mengendus orang yang tidak dikenal" gerutu Lucy sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Natsu tertawa, "Tapi kenyataannya kau begitu, Luce" gumam Natsu.

Natsu menatap kembali ke langit.

'_Aku merasa bertemu denganmu adalah hal yang indah, Luce..' pikir Natsu_

_**"Waktu santaimu dan hari esok seperti biasa adalah hal yang tak tergantikan "  
Itulah apa yang kau ajarkan padaku**_

_**Pasti esok, jika kau berada di sana aku pasti bisa pergi  
Mari kita terus berjalan **__**maju**__** untuk masa depan kita berdua  
**_

"Natsu!"

Natsu menoleh dan melihat Lucy melambaikan tangannya padanya. Natsu dan Lucy berlari saling menghampiri.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. Natsu menarik Lucy masuk kedalam pelukannya. Lucy tersentak kaget. "Natsu.."

"Apa kita bisa akan terus bersama?" tanya Natsu. Lucy tercengang dengan pertanyaan Natsu. Detik kemudian, Lucy pun tersenyum.

"Hey..kau hanya melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Amerika. Itu hanya sementara bukan?" ucap Lucy. Lucy berharap ucapannya bisa menenangkan Natsu.

"Tapi..." Lucy melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa..kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, bukan?" ucap Lucy. Terpampang jelas senyuman manis diwajah cantiknya.

Natsu blushing saat melihat senyuman manis Lucy.

"Kita harus terus berjalan maju, Natsu. Walaupun jalan kita berbeda sekarang, bukan berarti kita tidak dapat bersama bukan? Jangan buat diriku menjadi hambatanmu. Hmm?" ucap Lucy sambil mengusap wajah Natsu dengan lembut. Natsu mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Lucy.

'_Demi masa depan kita, kita harus terus berjalan__ maju__' batin Lucy dan Natsu._

_**Senyumanmu selalu memberiku keberanian untuk terus maju  
Di hari seperti apapun, pasti kita akan baik-baik saja  
Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama**_

Natsu sudah sampai di Amerika. Ia membuka kopernya dan meraih sebuah figura foto yang terdapat foto dirinya dan Lucy. ia tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menyentuh foto tersebut.

"Baru saja aku meninggalkanmu sebentar, rasanya aku merindukan senyumanmu, Luce.." ucapnya.

Natsu meletakkan figura foto itu di meja belajarnya. Ia mengingat tiap kenangan dimana ia selalu tertawa bersama dengan Lucy. Ia yakin, ia akan baik-baik disini, dan begitu juga Lucy. Natsu yakin kalau disana Lucy pun akan baik-baik saja.

'_Tetapi memang lebih menyenangkan jika kita bersama, iya kan Luce?' batin Natsu._

_**Aku bisa menjadi kuat hanya jika kau di sisiku  
Itu sebabnya, ketika kau merasa hancur aku ingin berada di sisimu**_

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Kau makan dengan cukup kan? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu disana? Lancar? Pasti sangat menyenangkan disana" celoteh dari seorang gadis didalam telepon. _Natsu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Hey..hey..bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu?" ucap Natsu

"_Ah ya hahaha maaf. Aku terlalu antusias. Gomeeen" sahutnya. Suaranya begitu terdengar ceria. _

Dengan mendengar suara gadis yang ia rindukan, Natsu kembali bersemangat. Ia merasa kuat sekarang setelah mendengar suara Lucy yang begitu ceria. Suara yang membuat hidupnya terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik disini, jangan khawatir padaku. Aku ini kuat loh! Kuliah ya? Hmm tidak terlalu lancar. Banyak yang harus aku pelajari disini. Hmm menyenangkan? Tetap saja lebih menyenangkan kalau ada kau disini, Luce.." terang Natsu yang sudah menjawab sekaligus pertanyaan Lucy.

"_Aku rindu padamu, baka!" ucap Lucy dari seberang telepon. Natsu sedang berbaring dan tersenyum._

"Aku juga, Luce.. lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" tanya Natsu

"_Secara fisik sih, aku tidak apa-apa. tapi…" Lucy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya membuat Natsu penasaran. _Natsu pun bangkit duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"_Aku..beasiswaku dicabut" jawab Lucy dengan suaranya yang gemetar._

"Apa?! bagaimana bisa?" ujar Natsu yang setengah berteriak.

"_Nilaiku turun sedikit karena sainganku begitu berat disana…hueee Natsuuuuu" rengek Lucy. _Natsu bisa tahu kalau Lucy sekarang benar-benar menangis. Ia juga tahu kalau beasiswa yang diterima Lucy adalah segala-galanya bagi Lucy.

"Lucy..jangan menangis..sungguh aku tidak tahan..aku mohon" ucap Natsu yang berusaha menenangkan Lucy.

Masih terdengar Lucy yang menangis diseberang telepon.

"Lucy..aku mohon jangan membuat ku mencari tiket dan langsung menghampirimu ke jepang sekarang" tambah Natsu.

"_Eh?"_

"Aku serius, Luce. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis, jika kau menangis, setidaknya, seharusnya aku ada disana, berada disampingmu, berada disisimu menjadi pundakmu. Tidak seperti ini.." ucap Natsu

"_Natsu.."_

"_Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu..maaf Natsu.. aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan kuat..seperti janjiku..aku akan baik-baik saja sampai kita bertemu lagi. Hmm?" tambah Lucy_

"Baiklah.."

Lucy dan Natsu pun melanjutkan percakapan mereka. mereka tidak mempedulikan waktu dan jarak yang membentang. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai mereka puas. Didalam telepon mereka tertawa, bersenda gurau untuk melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

_**Meskipun orang lain tertawa, aku sangat percaya  
Sekarang, aku terus mengharapkan masa depan di mana kita akan bersama-sama**_

Lucy sedang berdoa didepan makam kedua orang tuanya. Sudah lewat beberapa tahun semenjak meninggalnya orang tua Lucy. Lucy menjadi anak yatim piatu. Setelah berdoa, Lucy pun berjalan keluar dari pemakaman. Ia berjalan menuju ke bukit ilalang dekat sekolahnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia berdiri dibukit ilalang yang membentang luas dan menatap kedepan. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai hembusan angin di musim semi ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Natsu? sudah lewat 5 tahun, hmm?" gumam Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy tersentak kaget ketika ia merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat rambut merah muda. Lucy pun tercengang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luce..Selalu baik-baik saja.." bisik sosok itu.

Lucy menggenggam tangan sosok dibalik dirinya itu yang sedang memeluknya erat. Lucy tersenyum.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya, aku menunggumu, baka" ucap Lucy.

Sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Lucy untuk menghadapnya. Lucy melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia melihat Natsu Dragneel didepannya. Dengan style seperti dulu yang kasual. Memakai t-shirt, memakai jeans, dan memakai sneakers. Ia melihat Natsu yang begitu ia kenal. Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

Lucy segera meraba wajah Natsu dengan lembut, sedangkan Natsu hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Ini benar kau, Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan suara yang gemetar. Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan mengangguk. "Ini aku, Luce"

Lucy berhambur memeluk Natsu. Tangisan bahagia pun berlinang. Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia jalarkan hangat tubuhnya pada Lucy. Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy" ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum. "Aku pun juga mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu.."

Wajah mereka pun saling mendekat. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Bibir mereka pun saling berpautan. Rambut mereka melambai pelan seperti ilalang dihadapan mereka karena hembusan angin yang lembut.

Hitungan detik pun mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Natsu pun mengecup kening Lucy dan menggenggam erat tangan Lucy, begitu pun juga Lucy, Lucy pun mengeratkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanga Natsu. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum.

Natsu dan Lucy akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan padang ilalang dibelakang. Tangan mereka saling terpaut. Canda dan tawa terdengar dari mereka. Lucy dan Natsu saling memandang dan tersenyum. Lucy menghadap kedepan dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Natsu. Natsu pun tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Mereka berjalan kejalan dimana mereka dapat menemui kebahagiaan.

"_Aku percaya kalau kita akan bersama suatu saat nanti" _Itulah ucapan yang selalu dipercayai Lucy dan Natsu lima tahun yang lalu sampai dengan sekarang, hingga membuat mereka bisa bersatu dalam kebahagiaan seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan.

_**Tataplah ke depan dan berjalan, karena kau tak sendirian  
"Suatu hari kau dan aku ditakdirkan"  
**__**Dan**__** Sangat menyenangkan tertawa bersama-sama**__**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_**Hallo para reader tercintakuu, aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic one-shoot. hmm ini baru pertama kali sih membuatnya. harap maklum yaa XD**_

_**Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? burukkah? atau terlalu dibuat-buat XC**_

_**Ohiya, aku membuat ini terinspirasi dari lagu Bokutachi no uta yang dinyanyiin sama Tomohisa Sako. Lagu yang merupakan ending theme-nya Zetsuen no Tempest yang kedua. Gatau kenapa, saat dengerin ini rasanya pengen banget bikin cerita Natsu dan Lucy XP**_

_**Yaudah, mohon reviewnya aja ya para reader yang baik hatii~~**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu :)**_


End file.
